Christmas As Soulmates
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Chase is tired of Adam talking none stop of his girlfriend. Adam is tried of being ignored by the person who's supposed to love him. Ethan predicted they would get together, eventually. He's not complaining about his Christmas present, at the time Chase thought was a good idea.


For RichieRich02 sorry it took so long! Merry Holidays Everyone!

* * *

Adam takes methodical steps toward the café table in the corner where Chase sits barely seen behind the screen of a laptop he had to build from scratch. Adam takes a seat across from him and patiently waits for the fifteen year old to look up. His lips wrap around the white plastic straw as he sucks sweet fizzy soda, the straw visibly changing color caused by the caffeinated drink. Chase doesn't look up. Not until Adam is half way through his drink.

"Oh," he says startled when he finds Adam simply staring at him with the straw in his mouth but not drinking.

"Hey," Adam says.

"Sorry, forgot we were supposed to hang out," he apologizes.

"It's okay," Adam shrugs, "I'm used to it."

Chase' brows furrow and his eyes land on the can of soda. He subconsciously licks his plump lips and it causes a smile to grow on Adam's face. He knows Chase isn't the type to drink soda or anything with caffeine if he's being honest. Only rarely does Adam witness his brother's walls crumble.

"D-Do you mind if I…?" He trails off shyly.

"Go ahead," Adam smiles as he offers his straw.

Chase looks at it dubiously, not keen on sharing germs. Except, this is Adam, the person he trusts with his life. His small hand wraps around the cool can as he brings it toward him. His lips wrap around the straw and Adam watches almost entranced as Chase drinks, Chase unaware as he stare at the red can with a painted Santa Clause.

When he pulls away he can't help but savor the sweetened taste, his tongue licking his bottom lip, "thank you."

Adam smiles and he ruffles Chase's hair affectionately. Chase wishes it was more than brotherly love, by the heavens he wishes Adam would look at him more than a brother. Chase wishes for something more, something impossible if he's honest. Adam has a girlfriend and he's happy. At least he thinks the older male is.

"What's wrong?" Chase asks concerned, the laptop long forgotten.

"It's Stephanie," Adam sighs.

Stephanie? Again?

"Oh," he whispers.

"Oh?" Adam questions.

"It's always one thing or another with her," and now Chase shrugs.

"We just had an argument and she's ignoring me," Adam says.

"You forgot to add again," Chase replies.

Adam's soft stare turns into an unpleasant glare, "she loves me, and every couple has their ups and downs."

"Well apparently having downs every single day is normal," the younger boy retorts.

"Chase not again," Adam groans.

"She always ignores you at school, as if she's ashamed of being with you!"

"We've been over this."

"Yeah and everything is something new with the same outcome, ignored and abandoned yet you seem to call it love. Some love," Chase huffs frustrated.

"This isn't any of your business," Adam glares.

"Then stop bringing her up!" Chase hisses.

"You're my brother, I expect you to at least give me advice!"

"It's always about her! You don't see how stupid you are and maybe it's a good thing she ignores you! Maybe she's realized how dumb you are!"

Chase's face is flushed red, his chest heaving and tears brimming. He's had enough. He stomps out of the café and Adam barely retains his anger as his hand curls around the empty soda can and crushes it. He sees red for a minute and it takes him several breaths to calm down. When he does he sees Chase has forgotten his belongings. Carefully he lets go of the can and vaguely recognizes the white familiar letters "Share a coke with…" His breath catches when he sees the name. _Soulmate_. Share a coke with your soulmate.

He slams his fist on the table and packs Chase's things before hightailing it back to the mansion. The house is empty but Adam knows better.

His phone vibrates in the pocket of his jean and he stops midway to Chase's room in order to read it: _We need to talk._

A few minutes later: _I think we need a break_ \- Steph.

Adam grits his teeth and sends a quick reply: _It's too late to talk and frankly I'm tired of your games. I think we don't need a break, I think we need to end this right now._

He turns his phone off afterwards.

He raps his knuckles on the firmly closed door but no one answers. Sighing, Adam slides down the door and takes a seat.

"I'm sorry," he begins, "you're right, I'm an idiot, I just keep hoping that maybe she's not using me. I really liked her. She was kind of my first love."

Chase doesn't reply, he simply listens as he sits with his back pressed against the door. His heart clenches at the admission and he has to hold back a sob.

"I would say that if I had fallen for it. You know me Chasey," Adam continues.

Chase falls asleep on the hard floor to Adam talking. The sound soothing and he longs for the nights he and Adam would stay up until late, times in which it was only the two of them sneaking out of the house and up the roof to stargaze. Those were the times in which Chase was free of judgment. Even during the winter when the air turned frosty and bit into his skin, Adam would appear minutes behind him with hot cocoa.

Those memories wake him up and he slowly opens the door as he rubs sleep from his eyes. No one's there. Cautiously he sneaks out the back door and climbs the ladder up to the roof. A thin blanket is wrapped around his lithe body, one he snatched up blindly in the dim lit room. He can see his breath with each exhale as he settles down on the cool rooftop. The moon is full and glowing in ethereal gold. A gust of wind makes him shiver and a soft, thicker blanket is draped over his shoulders. Adam takes a seat beside him and offers him a cup of hot cocoa.

They don't talk. Chase doesn't apologize for his outburst, hoping Adam will see how much he loves him. Adam doesn't admit he ended things with Stephanie hours prior. Only five days before Christmas and Adam thinks he has the perfect gift.

* * *

"You two should simply get together already," Ethan says.

Chase stops in his tracks with a binder clutched to his chest, "what?"

"You and Adam," Ethan replies.

Adam isn't paying attention; he's too busy gossiping with Bree.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's not like you're biologically related, plus I see how you look at Adam," Ethan explains mildly interested.

"H-How do I look at Adam?"

"Like he's your forever," Ethan replies.

Chase bites his lip, "well he doesn't see me as anything but a pestering little sibling that just happens to be smart."

"Your parents wouldn't disapprove," Ethan adds.

"How would yo-"

"It's better than dating a stranger, clearly that didn't work out for Adam," the football player grins.

"What are you talking about?"

Chase and Ethan have never had a conversation; they've only exchanged pleasantries but nothing more. It doesn't mean he trusts him with Bree. When he first found out about their relationship he and Adam were hostile to the teen. This conversation is honestly surprising Chase.

"Adam and Stephanie broke up, I thought you two would be on top of each other by now," Ethan answers.

Oh… Ohh!

"I wasn't informed," Chase states sullenly, "they'll get back together either way."

"No they won't," Ethan replies, "I'm just waiting to see who makes the first move."

For three days Ethan makes lewd comments and jokes around about Chase and Ada getting together, admittedly they've become closer friends over the course of those few days. For some reason whenever Stephanie is nearby, he makes sure he's extra loud. Adam doesn't react; Chase sometimes wishes he would turn to ashes on the spot.

* * *

Two days for Christmas and Adam and Chase discuss what to get Ethan for the holidays.

"We can stop pestering him about Bree," Chase offers.

"No," Adam vetoes.

"We're not getting anywhere with this," Chase sighs.

"I have a better idea but I need you to hear me out."

 _This is stupid_ , Chase thinks bitterly, _how did I ever think this was going to be a great idea?_

" _Please do it in front of her,"_ Adam begged.

" _Why?"_ Chase asked.

" _To prove I'm over her,"_ Adam had said, _"she keeps on pestering me about wanting to talk and me not being fair."_

 _I can't believe I agreed to this,_ Chase huffs, it's Christmas Eve and this is the best they could come up with.

"Stephanie!" Chase greets.

"Chase," Stephanie smiles but it's forced.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Never better, hey we need to talk," she states.

"About?"

"I know what Ethan is saying but I would never talk bad about you," she vows.

Chase offers her a fake smile, "I know you wouldn't."

In fact, aside from Ethan warning him that Stephanie is talking crap about him the football player had evidence so no matter what she says it's only hurting her side of things. Doesn't mean Chase will reveal that either. He sees Adam approach them and he turns to Stephanie with a reassuring smile

"I think you need to talk to Ada-"

She doesn't give him time to talk as she flees in a hurry. He sighs, _guess the plan is terminated_. He's almost relieved.

"Ethan said to meet him by the café," Adam says.

"Okay," Chase replies.

Neither mentions the plan, it's as if it was never brought up in the first place. The walk there is silent and calm. Chase has fluttering butterflies in his belly as he mulls it over. Should he? Should he not? He's kind of confused and then Ethan words of almost a week ago resound in his mind.

He snaps out of his stoop when they see Ethan in front of the café. Chase bites his lip and has made his decision.

"Hey," Adam smiles, "ready for the movie?"

"Of course! This is gonna be awesome," Ethan grins.

Chase takes a deep calming breath and tells Ethan, "you better appreciate your gift" as he taps Adam like he used when they were small and he tried to get the older's attention. Adam turns and looks down at him confused and Chase takes the opportunity to press his lips to Adam's.

His breath hitches while sparks fly and his eyes droop closed. His back arches just so and Adam's surprise is short lived as he wraps his arms around Chase's thin waist. He tilts Chase's head back and deepens the kiss, presses his lip harder and bites the plump bottom lip to ask for permission. Chase vaguely hears as Ethan freaks out and takes pictures with his phone. The younger teen is too entrance in the kiss, their warm clothes beginning to feel hot.

When they part Chase is panting, his chest rising and falling quickly. His cheeks are flushed a rosy hue and Adam looks at him with wide amazed eyes. They have their foreheads pressed together, their breath mixing into a cloud of vapor mingling around them.

"I love you," Adam whispers.

Tears prickle his eyes as he replies, "I love you too."

When they completely part Chase notices it's snowing. It's going to be a white Christmas.

"I've always loved you," Chase admits.

Adam chuckles and kisses him senseless this time around.

Ethan smirks as he takes one last picture neither noticing the mistletoe hanging from the entrance of the café. Yeah, it was meant to be. At least they're both going to have the best Christmas, as soulmates.


End file.
